Full of Love
by Linc2.0
Summary: Lincoln has fallen deep in love. He gets advice from his friend Clyde, but he is too scared to tell his crush how he feels, but when he does... things get good.


I was walking down the street when i saw him.

He had so many fans around him. He was putting his signature on whatever they had.

I drooled. He was so hot! I want him SO DAMN BAD!

But he would never want someone like me, so i walk away. I instead go to lunch with my best friend Clyde.

I push the door open and walk in. I see him but at the same time I dont.

Im not really there... my mind is in better places... Flagg nipping my neck, damn.

"Lincoln!" Clyde shouted.

I flinch at that as i turn and see everyone looking at our booth.

"Whats wrong with you man? You've been out of it lately..."

I fiddle with my straw. "Oh Clyde... I'm in love."

Clyde instantly perks up. "Thats great man! Im so happy to hear it!"

I look him dead in the eyes. "No its not. I dont even know how to approach him."

Clyde laughed. "Look Lincoln, it's obvious that you really like this guy... Just approach him and strike up a conversation and see where it goes."

I think about it casually. I dont think its a good idea, considering the fact that my palms get sweaty, and my knees give out whenever I see him... should I approach him? Would he like me at all?

I start to get a little scared and a few tears fall at the thought of me confessing my love and Flagg not accepting it.

"Look, if you dont ask him you'll be sitting in the dark wondering what could've been."

I sit straight and think. "I'll do it."

Clyde cheered.

I stood and walked out of the cafe, straight to where my future husband is standing. I catch his eyes and he looks at me and smiles. I then had a heart attack.

Ok not really, but it felt like one!

I forced myswlf to walk towards him and when i did he smiled down at me and asked. "What would you like me to sign?"

I pull my shirt down slightly and whisper, "My chest."

Flagg laughs and signs it.

"Anything else?" He asked still smiling.

I squeek out a quick "Nope." and run home.

Once upstairs I cry alone in my room. Why am I such a bitch?! Why cant I just say that i need him inside me?!

I sob and bathe in my own self pity.

I get naked and wrap my body around a statue of Flagg. I cuddle it for a few hours until the sun comes down.

I then let go and realized how strange it was. My obsession with Flagg. I should go on a walk.

I put on some clothes and open the door.

I walk trying to move my thoughts somewhere else.

"Gotta clear my head, gotta clear my head, gotta clear my head."

"Gotta lot on your mind?" Said a voice coming from my right.

I turn to see... oh shit... its him.

Flagg is sitting on his porch smoking a cigarette.

I shake my head, but since im nervous my head kind of shakes like im at a rock concert.

He laughs. "I'll take that as a yes?"

He walks down the porch and approaches me.

My knees begin to wobble.

"Hey... your that kid who made me sign his chest!"

I laugh at that. "You remember me? You had like so many people walking up to get shit signed, how do you remember me?"

Flagg chuckled. "Well you're the only pair of man tits that I have ever actually signed."

I laugh and start to have a normal stature.

"Hey... would you like to come inside?"

I practically melt into a puddle. "Y-ES THAT WOULD BE GREAT!!"

"Whoah! Chill out! We have neighbors!"

I instantly cover my mouth with my hands. "Sorry"

"It's fine, come on in." He opens the door and motions for me to enter.

I get inside and it's beautiful. He has a fireplace with a tiger skin rug.

We sit on the couch and strike up a conversation. It was about countless things... beautiful things, we talked about life and what we want to do before we die. Shit we even told each other a few secrets about ourselves.

"So, how did you find my material? Was it recommended or did you just read it on your own."

I shake. "Well... If we're being honest here, the only reason that I read your books is because I saw you on the cover."

He looked confused. "What do you mean? Like you saw me on tv and then saw me on a book and read it?"

I then got a boost of confidence at his confusion, he was human after all.

"No, I saw the picture and thought that you were sexy as fuck."

Flagg jumped from the chair. "Hell yeah!"

Flagg threw me on the carpet angrily.

"Oh! I've been a bad boy!"

Flagg rips away his pants revealing his 8 inch boner, protruding from his boxers.

I desperately rip those off of his body and go to town on his member.

I suck, pull, and yank. I practically rip the moans from his throat.

He pulls out of my throat and flips me around on my stomach, he pulls my hips in the air and yanks down my pants. He lines up and thrust in the whole shaft.

I cry out, it hurts so damn much. He continues to pound it until he hits a certain spot that makes my dick stand on end. I moan out and he takes notice. He pounds this part harder and longer.

We reach our climax.

Flagg pulls out and sits down, exhausted. I lay back as well, still in pain.

Flagg then picks me up and throws me off his property.

"One night stand bitch"

"Can I at least get my clothes?"

"No."

I turn to walk away but then turn back.

"I love you!"


End file.
